deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
UFE
The Unidade de Forcas Especiais (UFE) is a wealthy paramilitary police force in São Paulo and enemy faction in Max Payne 3. Armed with military-grade weaponry, body armour, and brutality, they are apart of a conspiracy involving them, the Cracha Preto, and corrupt Brazilian politician Victor Branco, which involved them kidnapping people and selling them for organs in order to make a profit. They also provide their services to Branco as a private army and enforcers, eliminating those who he saw a threat. During Max Payne's time in Brazil, he uncovers this network and goes on a quest to expose this conspiracy, killing any UFE member he found. Branco and Armando Becker, an UFE commander attempt to flee the country but after a shooting his way through the airport, Payne kills Becker after fighting him and a squadron of UFE. Becker, armed with a shield and grenade launcher, is blown up by a grenade shot into the air by Payne but is executed after he barely survives. Payne uses the grenade launcher to blow up Branco's plane but breaks his leg after he reveals he'll walk away clean and charge free in court. Branco mysteriously dies in prison, unknown if it was related to the harvesting scandal or suicide, while the UFE's surviving members are known to have dissembled. Battle vs. Yamainu (by WraithOfWaffle) UFE:12345 Yamainu:12345 A group of 5 Yamainu have entered a favela warehouse to find the drug dealer who they want to buy drugs from to lace them with the Virus to cause events like in Himanizawa. "Where is the dealer?" the Yamainu leader asked in Japanese. At the other end of the warehouse 5 UFE troops have entered the warehouse in pursuit of Max Payne. "Okay let's look for him here." the UFE leader suggested in Portuguese. The last UFE that entered slammed the door behind him. "What was that?!" one of the Yamainu asked. The UFE leader heard the noise and whispered his men to take cover. With the Yamainu in confusion, the next thing that was heard was a small metal tap. "TAKE COVER! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" the Yamainu leader screamed. A massive BOOM! was heard throughout the warehouse as shrapnel flew in the warehouse. Some of it ended up in a Yamainu's head. Yamainu:1234 "We're under attack!" the leader said. Gunfire echoed the warehouse. Three Yamainu with MP5SD3's and one with an M16A2 fired towards the general direction from where the grenade was thrown. The UFE came out of hiding with three MT-40's and two G36V's. They returned fire towards their enemies and this continued for a while until one of the G36V UFE got hit with an M16A2 round. UFE:1234 The UFE didn't retreat until they saw a strange grenade thrown producing a strange gas. "Grenade! Fall back!" screamed the leader as he and his men retreated but one wasn't lucky. UFE:123 "After them!" the Yamainu leader commanded. The four remaining Yamainu run from the gas towards the staircase the UFE went up. When they went up the stairs one of them was riddled with MT-40 bullets. Yamainu:123 The Yamainu with the M16A2 saw the UFE and quickly put three rounds into his chest. UFE:12 The two remaining UFE decide to split up. One of the UFE headed into an office to hide when he saw the three Yamainu soldiers. He then opened fire with his G36V and hit a Yamainu in the back. Yamainu:12 The two Yamainu took cover and tried to hit the UFE in the office. The Yamainu leader ran out of ammo for his MP5SD3 so he took out his Smith and Wesson Model 39 and managed to hit the UFE. UFE:1 "Okay, where is the last one?" the leader asked. "I don't" BANG! The Yamainu fell down to reveal the UFE leader with his MT-40 in hand. Yamainu:1 He shot a flurry of rounds towards the Yamainu leader as he fled to cover until he heard the worst noise you could hear with a gun. KLANK! The Yamainu leader took his chance and stepped out of cover and shot his Model 39. The UFE leader took out his M1911A1 and fired. The both leaders fired until they emptied their clips. A simultaneous KLANK echoed throughout the warehouse. The UFE leader took out a canister of pepper spray and charged towards his opponent. The Yamainu leader took out a syringe and did the same. Both men tried to stab and spray their opponent. Now it's a full on fight between the last two until the Yamainu stabbed the UFE. The UFE didn't look panicked as both men looked down to reveal the armor the UFE was wearing. The needle broke so now the syringe is useless. "Always come prepared." the UFE said with a smile on his face. The UFE then sprayed pepper spray into the Yamainu's eyes, mouth and nostrils. The Yamainu, now writhing in pain didn't notice that the UFE has reloaded his pistol. Now taking his chance the UFE member turned the remaining Yamainu's brain into mist. Yamainu: The UFE leader's victory scream echoed the warehouse. Winner: UFE Expert's Opinion I believe the UFE won due to their better weaponry and better experience fighting other people like the Comando Sombra. True the Yamainu has better training but their weapons and lack of combat experience hindered them greatly to the point where it cost them the battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors